Veigar Chronicles
by WildNeko
Summary: A bunch of short stories telling the tale of our favorite little black wizard out of the battlefield. Rated T for foul mouthing. -In progress-
1. The New Girl

**The new girl.**

Veigar sat on his favorite bench in the park, enjoying his daily smoothie when he spotted the new girl waking alone. She joined the League for reasons of her own, but he could care less what they were. To him she was just another imbecile among many others that he had the unbearable pleasure to work with.

She would be no different…

The only reason he even bothered to recognize the blonde was that she saved his rear end more than once. The said girl spotted the little dark Yordle sitting alone, taking this as a chance to meet someone new. They did just finish a match together, so they could possibly chat for a little while. She approached him slowly, taking caution because of his dangerous appearance. She remembers how devastating he was when he caught some tattooed guy with a large scroll on his back in some energy ring. One second he was stunned the next he died from a combination of spells as Veigar laughed menacingly at his defeated opponent.

Lux: (Nervous, but being polite) Um… hello. You remember me?

Veigar: *Ignoring her. Continues sipping his smoothie*

Lux: It's a shame we lost… but you were amazing out there. How long have you been in the League?

Veigar: (Annoyed) I'm alone for a reason, so buzz off before I turn you into mince meat.

Trying to resist a chill run through her spine she did as told, leaving him alone to enjoy his smoothie. He watched her walk off, gaining distance with each passing second. Quickly losing interest he looked down at the ground, a trail of ants now peaked his interest. Using his free hand he reached out at the crawling insects, which started to pop one at a time leaving behind a sizzling sound. He chuckled silently.

The sound of metal pounding into the ground grew louder with each step. Once in front of the little wizard he casted a large shadow.

Mordekaiser: Hello Veigar, I heard you lost a match today with the new girl.

Veigar: *Grunted silently, returning to drinking his smoothie*

Mordekaiser: *Taking a seat next to him, making sure to leave a fair distance between the two* How does she fair?

Veigar: We lost because of that… twit. For a caster she's alright, but still unworthy of any praise whatsoever. I could easily kill her in seconds.

Mordekaiser: (chuckling) That's nothing new, there are plenty that could fall before you.

Veigar: (insulting) Unlike you? You're just all shiny but no bashing. Needing someone else to help you kill someone.

Mordekaiser: (Returning the insult) Oh how it sucks to be you, having all this power but you need someone else to take the damage for you. Not very impressive.

Veigar: You're close to getting your head shot off.

Mordekaiser: (Believes him) Alright. I came because Nasus is buying drinks for a few of us at the Dungeon, us including me and Rammus. He thought about inviting you, what do you say?

This didn't seem so bad. Veigar hates everyone and everything, but at least they were people he could tolerate.

Veigar: Hmm. I have nothing planned to destroy today, so fine.

Mordekaiser: Good to hear. I'll let him know about it. See you later tonight! *Walks off*

Veigar: Crawl in a ditch and rust. *Continues drinking his smoothie in peace*

Later that night Veigar, reluctantly, joined the rest of the group. As usual he being the last one to arrive.

Nasus: Veigar, glad you came.

Veigar: I won't be around long. Where's my drink?

Rammus: *Holds out an extra large smoothie*

Veigar: Maybe a little longer wouldn't hurt… *Takes his drink and walks away*

Mordekaiser: Aren't you going to join us?

Veigar: I came because Nasus was buying me a drink; you never said I had to actually converse with you bastards. *Laughs to himself, walks off to the bar and takes a seat at the very end stool to remain isolated. Mordekaiser face palmed at his mistake*

From his lonely corner he observed everything in the room, despising every noise made. He saw the same blonde from earlier drinking alone at a table, staring at her reflection in the drink. Not caring he turned away from her to catch something else. Ryze entered, looking around until he spotted the new girl and walked her way.

Ryze: *Sitting in the chair across her table* You're the new girl that let your team down. Pretty pathetic, no? Because of you we had an easy victory. But you were a pain in the as s, with your snares and all. How about you give me your losing money, and I'll let it slide?

Lux: I don't know what your problem is, you won and we lost. Leave it at that.

Veigar chuckled silently, watching the pathetic "bully the new kid" tactic. Although he did have a point, her snares were pretty affective. Xin Zhao rushed at him from a bush in mid, he couldn't react in time but thanks to her he survived. She threw a light across the air, holding him in place. Next a ball of light appeared under him and exploded.

The bright colors made him want to puke, but she weakened him enough to use a Dark Matter, Primordial Burst then a Baleful Strike to finish him off. He hated to admit it, but she was useful at times. A yell snapped him out of his flashback.

Lux: Back off! Don't make me hurt you.

Ryze: Your brother isn't here to protect you, and no one wants to help a new champion. So- (cut off)

During his rant Veigar walked over then spoke to Ryze, not letting him finish his speech.

Veigar: Fuck off, your ruining my night. *Points his staff at Ryze*

The bearded caster's face turned more blue out of fear, couldn't dodge in time as a Primordial Burst blasted him into Gangplank, who was just innocently walking by. They both flew out of the window.

The little wizard muttered insults under his breath, walking back to his seat.

Lux: (relieved) Thank you.

Veigar: Piss off; I didn't do it to help you. I only want is some quiet. *His evil glare shifted to everyone in the bar, they all turned their heads away in fear*

He only half lied, he did blast Ryze to Kingdom Kong so he could make things quieter, but he also did it to repay the favor. But he'd never admit it. A rare act of kindness on his part, but he didn't let it bother him. He simply returned to his stool and kept to his own for the remainder of the night.

Veigar: Fuckers. (Muttered under his breath)


	2. Bonding?

**Bonding?**

-The week after Veigar's visit to the Dungeon another match took place. Coincidentally, Lux was here as well along with Fiddle, Ashe and Gentleman Cho'gath.-

-In the locker room-

Lux: *Approaching Veigar* Hello, what a coincidence we're in a match again. Right?

Veigar: Yeah, how thrilling. *Sarcastic*

Lux: *Took notice* Uh… hopefully our lane will go smoothly.

Veigar: Don't associate with me. *Building a Baleful Strike in his hand*

Lux: *Backs away slowly, returns to Ashe and Cho'gath* Why is he always in a bad mood?

Cho'gath: It's simple, my dear. He hates everyone; try not to take it to heart.

Ashe: He's right, I'm glad I have mid to myself but I'm now worried about you. You better keep your guard up, not only to the opposing team but to him as well.

Lux: *That icy chill returned, running through her spine and giving her goosebumps* No way would he attack an ally… right?

Ashe: I only wish, but after Pantheon flew from the sky he nearly squashed him. As he landed in front of him, Veigar got so mad he sent Pantheon to the hospital. They lost that match…

Lux: *Her face went blue, looking at Cho'gath* Please switch with me.

Cho'gath: I would if I could, but alas with fiddlesticks going into jungle I have to solo top. Forgive me fair maiden.

-Everyone looked back at Veigar, who was staring down Fiddlesticks. They could have sworn they saw sparks lined up between their cryptic gaze.-

Lux: Any tips for me to keep on his good side?

Ashe: The best thing to do is leave the last hit minion kills to him. He loves power, and it'll be helpful later.

Cho'gath: I wish you the best of luck.

-During the beginning the match everything went smoothly, with the exception of poor Cho'gath. Karthus took mid while Kennen and Shen took top and continually harassed the large void monster. On bot was Twitch and Morgana. They weren't very aggressive, which was smart because they didn't want to get caught by the little wizard's stun or the new girl's snares.-

-As time went on all the champions started getting stronger over time. What was odd was Morgana and Twitch were missing, they checked both bushes and planted wards in each but no one was there. Soon over the duo caster's head a red line started forming, which signified Karthus was using his ult, Requiem. Sadly for the two they were too far into the lane, Morgana and Twitch rushed from the river bush. Lux, being new to the matches, panicked and started retreating. Veigar only had enough mana to throw his stun down and Baleful Strike at Mogana. He saw Lux was already hightailing out of there, leaving himself open as he felt some dark energy surround him, holding him in place.-

-Lux turned around and saw Veigar in trouble, in order to help him in some way she threw her shield at him, but sadly she ran back a little too far. The spell nearly reached him but boomeranged back at her. She tried her snare but was out of mana. Watching in concern she saw as Veigar was killed between Twitch's arrows and Morgana's Tormented Soil forming under him, taking the last of his health.-

-All alone she had to face Morgana and Twitch. She tower hugged, trying to stay alive. There they were, attacking the tower and her out of mana. She received a notice that Fiddlesticks was in the river bush, ready to use his ult. Next thing she saw, the ward they placed in the bush glowed orange, and then Veigar appeared. Taking the chance, Fiddlesticks activated his ult.-

Veigar: **Grahhh! You shall suffer my wrath!** *Threw his favorite combo, a stun followed by dark matter and his ult, all aimed at Morgana, who was stunned before she could shield herself and died*

-Fiddlesticks' crows swarmed Twitch, then health drained him until he died. Veigar, panting heavily, looked back at the blonde wearing silver armor.-

Veigar: Do you have any idea how pissed off I am? You better not fuc k up again or I shall blast you into oblivion! *Formed another Baleful Strike and shot it at her, it just barely missing her head on purpose*

Lux: *Fear took over her body, her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. That blast could have severely hurt her... or worse*

-For the remainder of the match everything went better. With Fiddlesticks' constant ganking and Cho'gath eating everyone they won their match. Afterwards in the locker room the infamous wizard was already gone. She felt guilt tug at her, she proved to be no help again in this match. But on the bright side, she took part in more group fights this time.-

-Later on, at Garen's house.-

Garen: What! You ticked off Veigar? That's almost like signing a death list.

Lux: I didn't mean to, but he's really mad and I was wondering how I can cheer things up. Do you have any ideas?

Garen: To be honest… I suggest keeping your distance with him. *sighs* If he see's you I'm worried about what he might do to you. Maybe give him some time and he'll cool off. *Thinking of the situation Pantheon was in, not wanting the same to happen to Lux*

Lux: Maybe your right. Well I just wanted to come by and give you the good news. I should be going, it's late.

Garen: Alright. Again, congratulations on your first victory. And be careful on your way home.

Lux: I will. *Exits his house*

-Meanwhile, in another part of town inside the Dungeon.-

Veigar: *Drinking an extra large smoothie*

Udyr: Veigar, you need to leave. I don't mean to be rude but your scaring away some customers.

Veigar: They should be scared.

Udyr: I know, but could you drink somewhere else?

-Veigar muttered some words under his breath, started to take his leave. As he approached the door it opened up into him-

Pantheon: And he was lik- Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to-

-The Spartan stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the little wizard, his face sore. He was silent for a moment, looking down as his hat hide his face. As he looked up he gave a terrible glare towards the one causing the accident. Yi, that was behind Pantheon, stepped aside already knowing what was about to occur.-

Pantheon: Oh shi-!

-Lux was walking down the street heading to her home when she heard screaming.-

Pantheon: Bro, I'm sorry! *Running down the street towards her*

Veigar: You really want to die tonight don't you! Shirtless bastard! *Chasing after him, his little legs could not keep up*

-Pantheon thought he was home free when he bumped into Lux, knocking him back some while she fell to the ground. Right before him a ring surrounded him.-

Veigar: I have you now… *points his staff at the spear carrier*

-As Pantheon screamed like a girl he felt a light barrier surround him just before Veigar's Primordial Burst hit him. He looked around and saw Lux.-

Lux: You better run.

Pantheon: MAAAAAAAAN ESCAPE! *He took her advice and flew into the air before anyone could blink.*

-Now she found herself in trouble-

Veigar: You want to take his place instead?

Lux: No… *since she has his attention she takes advantage* Look I'm sorry I ran away during that match, I panicked and before I knew it I started running. I tried to help but I wasn't fast enough. I hope you can forgive me.

Veigar: *Just stood there with a bored look* As much as I like it when people grovel, I don't blame you for running. I'd leave behind anyone else if I was in your position, and laugh. I could care less. But next time you better not try a stunt like that on me again. Got it?

Lux: *Nodding*

Veigar: I still gotta kill someone… *Looks around and finds Urgot crawling by on his metallic spider legs. Smirking, Veigar shot Urgot right in the face, busting his breathing mask. As he laid there gasping for air the evil Yordle laughed* Alright, buy me a smoothie and I "may" forgive you.

Lux: Alright… *Surprised she isn't dead right now* weren't you going to kill me?

Veigar: Would you prefer I did? I can change my mind.

Lux: *Shaking her head*

Veigar: What I thought. *Started on his walk, Lux following behind* The only reason why your still standing is because you're not as pathetic as most of these worthless pieces of shi t champions. You actually stood there and asked for forgiveness instead of running.

Lux: So, what was the deal with-

Veigar: Because you're alive doesn't mean you can talk. Shut up.

-They have a lot to work out… but for the first time ever in history someone made a good impression on the Tiny Master of Evil.-

-Later that night-

Pantheon: Yi, where were you when Veigar nearly killed me?

Yi: *Lying* Oh um, at the time I remembered I had to be somewhere really important.

Pantheon: Oh, well it's cool then.


End file.
